Group 935
Der Riese 'is a zombie factory run by the super-epic Richtofen! All non-zombie members, the scientists, are german. They have German accents, just like...RICHTOFEN! OH YEAH!!! ''Owned by 4pinkbear! Requests to join go on the talkpage! Listings 'Epic Master of All Zombies: ' Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) '''Scientists working there: Piccilo - Very small, graceful, elegant, intelligent, high-voiced, slender, fluffy, sleek, short-haired, delicate, long-limbed, pale, bright-minded, big-hearted, lightly-built, silver she-cat with a few darker spots on her legs and back, a few white spots on her legs and back, white paws, short, yet very fluffy and silky, soft, ruffled fur, especially on her back and legs, and intense, pale, luminous, bright, clear, shining, observant, alert, sharp, pupilless silver eyes with scattered slightly darker and white flecks. (Dove) Evening - Slender, large, intimidating, muscular, broad-shouldered, sweet, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, gentle, quiet, strong, ambitious, cute, intelligent, pale silver tabby she-cat with large, pointed, widely-spaced, slightly darker ears, stripes on her ears, a paler underbelly, a bit of paler fur on the bridge of her muzzle, darker and lighter stripes with no specific patern, soft, ruffled, fluffy fur, and intense, bright, shining, glowing, shimmering, intelligent, luminous, pale green eyes with waves of amber and red in them. (Dove) Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) Slash- cool black cat with yellow dashes of fur on forehead and striking green eyes. Very commited to working for Ritchofen. (Wild) Cookie- Clumsy golden she-cat. Yellow eyes with dashes of red on neck. Often drops things, much to the annoyence of other cats. (Wild) Hidescar- Large ginger tom with dark green eyes and a large slash running down his spine. Cookie's mate. (Wild) Slashedpaw- Black tom with orange eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove (Wild) Dodgepaw- Small golden tom with amber eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kaipaw- Blue tom with green eyes and a small purpleish mark near his chest. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and deep blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Silber - silver she-cat with round blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Wilde - brown tom with a white underbelly, and green eyes (4pinkbear) Hawkfrost - brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. Formerly of the Dark Forest, turned good. (4pinkbear) Other Members: Richtofen - brown-and-green tom with a white face, and pale brown eyes. Former leader, but was killed. Still visits, and when he is there, he is leader, but when he leaves, Fluss takes leadership. He and his brother, Maxis, founded Group 935. (4pinkbear) Petrikit - dark blue she-cat with violet eyes. Daughter of Dempsey and Destined. Longs to meet her father at Der Riese. Has a german accent. (Wild) Licahkit - brown she-cat with light green eyes flecked with blue. Daughter of Takeo and ?. (Wild) Kramer - Black tom with white paws and underbelly. Former Waffen-SS operative, Has seen many friends die and doesn't want that to happen again. However, he will fight if he has to. Was Richtofen's best friend. Went missing for an unaccounted for amount of time. (Blacky) Roleplay Center Archives /Archive 1/ RPG Richtofen padded alongside the random bottles of 115. Different types, different effect. Dempsey and Nikolai were busy drunk and Takeo was "Honorably" flirting with Bree. Violet It's Fall :D 13:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked down the hallway of the Group 935 complex. It was his first time back at the place and he wanted to see Richtofen. However, he hasn't been here for so long, he forgot where Richtofen's room is and ultimately got lost. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran straight into Kramer while trying to read a document. "Oh, zorry." Richtofen mewed, shaking out his fur. He put his papers back into his bag. Violet It's Fall :D 13:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen!" Kramer exclaimed, "It's good to see you again!" WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen mewed, "Hi Kramer. How vas your trip?" He yawned. It was almost midnight. He had spent all night trying to bring life into lifeless objects, but he doesn't tell Kramer that. Violet It's Fall :D 13:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It vas great, but I missed being here, so I came back," Kramer mewoed. He looked around to see if other people were in the building. "Vhere's everyone else?" Kramer asked. He could see that Richtofen had changed. "Vhat happened to you?" WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 13:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Everyone else is asleep. It's almost midnight, you know." Richtofen mewed drowsily with another yawn. "I've been vorking all night. And zhere's nothing vrong vith me. After you left, Dempshey caused an avalanche while he and I were at Vrost Mountain. He didn't help me, and I got trapped in ze vrocks for hours until Dempshey came back vith Nikolai. Of course, I got out, but I had electro-shock therapy to get vrid of ze mind problems I shtarted having." Richtofen explained with a sigh, and started to pad off towards his new office. Violet It's Fall :D 13:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer remained unconvinced because Richtofen would know his best friend and would be happy to see him again. Sadly, that was not the case. Kramer was to tired to snoop around and find out what happened while he was gone and padded over to his room to go to sleep. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 14:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- THE NEXT DAY (epic, right? XD) Dempsey and Nikolai padded down the hallway. They passed Takeo and Richtofen, who were having freshly caught mice for breakfast with a side of cow milk. Dempsey glared at Richtofen, who returned it more coldly. Dempsey scowled and padded over to the fresh kill pile while Richtofen smirked in triumphant victory. "Good morning, Nikolai." Richtofen mewed. Nikolai dipped his head and kept moving. Claudia padded past Richtofen, mewing, "Good morning uncle! Good morning Takeo!" Richtofen meowed, "It's very bright outside today. I'm going hunting later." Takeo meowed, "I went while it was dark outside. Honorably, I say." Violet It's Fall :D 14:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon was beside Fluss, she was bigger, and she was looking around. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 14:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked over to the fresh-kill pile, but saw Fluss and Dragon beside her. "Hi Fluss! Hi Dragon! It's great to see you two again!" Kramer greeted Fluss. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 14:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Claudia scurried back to her sister, Dragon. She dropped a piece of fresh-kill. Richtofen glared at Dempsey. Violet It's Fall :D 18:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss? Why aren't you responding?" Kramer asked and he noticed Claudia, "Hi Claudia. Nice to see you!" Kramer felt like an outsider. He didn't know what to do. Kramer padded over to the fresh-kill pile, got his fresh-kill and sat next to Dempsey. "Hi Dempsey," Kramer greeted with a down tone. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 21:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon went towards Dempsey, then poked him. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey totally ignored Kramer, and jutted around, only to see his daughter, dragon, poking him. "Something wrong, sweets?" he mewed, licking her cheek. Claudia nodded to Kramer. She didn't know this cat, and since Richtofen wasn't responding to him, she wouldn't either. If Richtofen was in charge, she would only talk to cats she knew. (Yeah...935 is kinda being a jerk to poor Kramer. But it's not his fault, or Richtofen's. IT'S EVERYONE'S XD) Violet It's Fall :D 22:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer knew that he wasn't wanted. Things have changed since he went missing. Everyone was different, especially Richtofen. Kramer padded to his office and sat at his desk. He stared at the dust covered sttack of paper at his desk. He brushed the dust off and found his last assignment. He opened the folder and began to reread everything. "Project 942," he read to himself, "Head: Kramer, 115-Powered Heavy Tank, Nuclear Rounds, Maximum Speed Test: 45.6 miles per hour..." He stopped reading when he saw a note on the page. The note read, "Kramer is missing. Nobody knows what happened, but Richtofen says he went on vacation. I don't believe a word he says. I think it's a cover up, it's been a month now. If something has happened to Kramer, I don't know what to do. - Haus." Kramer kept reading until he found the status of the project. He read it as quietly as possible, "Project 942's Status," Kramer read, but then stopped and read the rest, "Completed. Named Panzer 10." Who could have finished this without me? he asked himself. (Kramer's been missing for 3 years and the vacation thing was a cover-up XD) WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 23:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen stared back at his papers after he left to his office, which was right next to Kramer's. In fact, he was sure that Kramer could hear him through the wall, but he didn't bother whispering as he shut the door. "Project 1000. Head: Richtofen, Life-reforming kit required. Objective: Make life out of lifeless material. Workers: None. Project 1000 is only run by Richtofen in secret to replace his missing friend. The project was a failure, but vas revently redone." he read aloud, and then grabbed the letters he had sent to Kramer that had been returned to him-unopened. He was certain they didn't even make it to his friend. He read the first one aloud, "Dear Kramer, 935's condition is worsening. I wish I knew where you have gone to, but I don't even know. I have found many new friends-a new supernatural species of cat. They claim they are blessed by StarClan, but I have noticed levels of 115 running throughout their blood. I will let them think for now it's magic, but I know the truth. I hope the Organization never finds you as they have me. They took everything from me-I am trapped, but they refuse to let me tell you my location. Dempsey is frantic to find me-unusually. That shwienhund will never know my secrets, and so I hope you can reply. Your best friend, Richtofen." Richtofen had not forgotten Kramer. Not one bit. His friend was missing for 3 years, the same amount of time that Richtofen had been captured and used for power source by that menacing fool-of-a-cat Sharp. He growled and shook his head, looking through his documents. Violet It's Fall :D 00:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer finished looking through the stack of paper, but found no relief in the note he found. He could hear Richtofen reading aloud in his office. What he heard was somewhat uprising. "Richtofen hasn't forgotten me, unlike everyone else," Kramer murmured to himself. He left his office and walked over to his father's old office, which still remained abandoned. He never knew his father, he died before he was born. He didn't even know his mother. "How is it that I don't know anyone in my family?" he asked himself. Kramer padded to Richtofen's office to find work. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 8 2011 12:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen looked up, and quickly hid his papers, shoving them into his desk. "Vhat is it? I'm very busy on Project...er...720? No, I did 720...ARSCH I CANNOT VREMEMBER IT'S NUMBER!" he snapped, and then had another spazz out until Dempsey padded in. "Hush up, idiot." Dempsey hissed. Richtofen scowled at Dempsey, which was a signal for Dempsey to leave. "Shtupid Dempshey." Richtofen mewed, and then looked back to Kramer. "Vhat do you need, anyvays, Kramer? I'm zeriously in ze middle of a project." he meowed sternly, looking back at his computer screen. He closed out all the old pictures of his old friends and sighed. Violet It's Fall :D 20:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragon just seemed confused, and followed Dempsey Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just came looking for something to vork on. I can't find any vork in my office," Kramer explained. Blackstar27 Beware 23:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was looking at some 115, but not getting too close. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:38, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer waited for Richtofen to answer him. He grew too impatient and left Richtofen's office. "I'll find vork myself. I'll see if Fluss has zomething for me to do," Kramer murmured to himself and looked for Fluss. Blackstar27 Beware 02:14, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen quickly shut his door and continued his research. "La la la~ Documents on Kramer~" he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 18:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was looking at a couple elements. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey padded up to Fluss. "Fluss, hun, your uncle-you know, 'Ze all Powerful Doctor Richtofen' was looking for you." he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 19:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at him "Thanks for telling me Dempsey" she mewed, then went to Richtofens office. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard Fluss come in, and quickly put away the documents. "Fluss, I vound a new element!" he announced, a smile on his usually dull face. He held up a weird blue jar. "Element 167!" he mewled. Violet It's Fall :D 19:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed curiously "What does it do?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kramer got lost in the facility again and tried to retrace his steps. I need to remember how this place is he thought. Kramer walked back to Richtofen's office and saw Fluss and him talking. He knew it was rude to barge in so Kramer went back to his office. Blackstar27 Beware 01:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, but Fluss, vatch." he mewed. He dropped a bit on his deceased daughter, Brightpaw's, body. It was only seconds before Brightpaw gasped and opened her eyes. "Papa!" she squealed as she tackled him to the ground. "Brightpaw-off, please! I vill shpend plenty of time vith you soon, but you need to go back to DawnClan." he mewed. Brightpaw nodded and teleported away. "Phew. Shee, Fluss? It reanimates deceased cats." he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 13:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit yawned, tired from all the lab work. -- Hokage Wild 13:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey purred. "Petrikit, want me to teach you how to hunt?" he mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 13:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was wide-eyed "That's amazing!" she gasped. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know. I genetically altered 115 to 167, and it's a big success. None ozzer zan it reanimates your deceased, but it will keep you alive forever, if you keep a monthly dose, of course." Richtofen mewed. Violet It's Fall :D 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked excited. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 13:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups